


Bananas

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Hardison had a plan for the evening, and all he's getting is bananas
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 26





	Bananas

Hardison had Eliot draped over the back of the couch and was gleefully slip sliding his way into wonderful damp heat. Eliot groaned and twitched and Hardison beamed. All was right in the world. Like He-Man he was the Master of the Universe!

Eliot's twitching became more violent as the man curled his left leg in. This raised his ass and presented Hardison a new and exciting angle to play with.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Hardison couldn't stop his commentary. Eliot groaned again and then started laughing.

Laughing. 

Yeah, that's not the expected response to Hardison's amazing dick.

"Dude. What?" 

Eliot kept laughing, "My foot. My fuckin' foot is cramping up. Aw shit man, it hurts." 

Again with the laughing. It hurts shouldn't be followed by maniacal laughter. 

Hardison was skeptic, "Are you playin' with me?" 

"Naw man, I gotta cramp. Dude, you gotta shove off." Eliot detached himself and curled into a ball on the floor, cradling his foot and cackling like a crazy person. "This happens every once in awhile. Shit man, this sucks. Totally sucks. I was gonna get off and now... fuckin' hell, ow." 

Hardison stared morosely at his still hard dick before kneeling by Eliot and attempting to grab his cock-blocking foot. Eliot feebly kicked at him. 

"Dude, it hurts! Just give me a minute. Get me a banana or something and we'll try again." He paused and grinned. "Heh. Banana."

Hardison lightly kicked at the still snickering Eliot as he headed toward the kitchen. "Banana my ass. Boy, your circuits are all fried! You should be cryin' or something, not giggling like a twelve year old girl. It's all that violence. It messed your brain up. Fucking foot." 

His only answer was Eliot's weazing chuckles. "Get me a banana and ten minutes and we can go again. And it's banana my ass unless you wanna switch. Which by the way I'm cool with!"

Hardison rolled his eyes. Fucking cock blocking foot. Eliot owed him and Hardison had a list of ways he could pay. Oh yeah, tomorrow night after force feeding Eliot loads of potassium, the pay back would be sweet.


End file.
